A day in the Life of Seven of Nine
by Fictional Reality
Summary: One day on the job with seven of nine. A short story to relieve boredom and get the ideas racing


_I've hit a bit of a road block concerning my last story and hope this one will motivate me... If you'd like to read it the address is __http/ the reviews coming_

_I love to hear your comments_

_Okay this one is for the Seven of Nine fans out there. _

A day in the life of Seven of Nine

The tight grey body suit stretched with her every movement as she strolled down the equally grey corridor towards astrometrics. Her luscious lips set in their unsmiling position, shoulders back, eyes forward, confidence oozed from her, power and confidence. Her very presence seemed to make to younger crewmen nervous, and they almost seemed as though they would leap out of her way at any moment. She ignored them, without making the slightest motion that she knew how they reacted to her.

"Good morning captain." Said Seven as she entered the turbo lift

"Good morning Seven, you're looking well. How goes the studying?"

"The doctor continues his attempt to shape my character."

She shifted into position, watching the turbo lift doors, her eyes straight ahead.

The captain tried to hide her smile. "He has your best interests at heart, I'm sure"

"I have no doubt." she turned her head slightly and looked Kathryn Janeway, her friend and mentor. But at this very moment she looked at her as the captain, she was on duty.

"On your way to astrometrics?"

"Yes, I have some mapping to complete for the Kelnar system." her answer was short and to the point. Making Janeway feel as though she had to be too. She turned her head back to face the doors.

"Well, have a good day Seven" she said as the lift doors opened and Seven exited.

Seven turned and faced the captain when she had exited, she put her hands behind her back and lifted her head "I will," she paused, "Try" she added as an after thought.

The doors on the lift slid closed, and Seven was left alone in the corridor. She immediately turned and made her way to astrometrics. Her feet maintained a constant beat on the floor as she found her way. The doors to astrometrics opened before her and she entered, the sight of ensign Barry in the corner did not sway her in the slightest. She ignored him and walked to the panel in the center of the room, and began to tap coordinates into the scanner.

"Ensign Barry," she said without turning around "You do not have permission to be in this room."

Only then did she turn to face him "If you do not leave immediately i will have to alert security." She stood once more, with her hands behind her back, waiting for him to move.

What he said next did not surprise or startle her, "Seven, i just know we're meant to be together," He ran towards her, his short brown hair not moving an inch as he ran. He tried to grab her arm from behind her, to hold her hand"Resistance is futile" he said

His movement was met by sevens superior muscles.

She grabbed his hand and began to squeeze. His face contorted in pain as she crushed his bones together.

"Do not attempt to touch me again, ensign" she said as he fell to the floor in pain, she let go, and waited for him to leave.

"Seven, the last thing i wanted to do was to hurt you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Mr Barry, for you to say that is ludicrous, it is i who has hurt. You're attempts to woo me will and have failed. I suggest you turn your mind to more constructive things."

He looked at her wistfully, rose from the floor and with shoulders slumped left.

"Humans are very peculiar beings" Seven thought to herself as she turned back to the panel and started her long days work of mapping the seemingly infinite stars of the Delta quadrant.

That evening...

Seven entered the holodeck, expecting a richly furnished house, china laid out on the table, people filling the room ready for her exercise on human behaviour. Instead she was met by the doctor, standing there, on the grid in the center of the room, his arms folded. He looked at her menacingly.

"Considering the drab décor, i suspect that today's lesson has been altered." she stood in the doorway staring back at him.

"You're sense of humour could use some work"Said the doctor "I decided to change today's lesson to appropriate ways to handle unrequited love." he walked slowly towards her.

"Today i treated ensign Barry for a broken hand." He waited to measure Seven's reaction to his comment.

She simply blinked and said "Mr Barry is lucky i did not contact security."

The doctor shook his head, "No,no, you don't understand seven. You can't go around breaking peoples hands just because you don't like them."

Seven tilted her head, "Mr Barry, grabbed my arm, i was merely defending myself. Is this all we are going to do today, because i do not see it as an effective use of my time."

The doctor sighed, "Very well Seven, but i will have to inform the captain of this incident."

"I wouldn't wish it otherwise. Shall we begin?"

she said as she walked to the panel on the wall and typed in the scenario

"Very well, onto better things then." he rolled his eyes.

"Drones are very peculiar beings." he said quietly.

Seven left the holodeck feeling slightly out of place amongst the crew, as she always did when she finished a program with the doctor. Slowly she returned to her usual confident self, her shoulders back, face forwards and lips set in their regular position.

She returned to the turbolift which she had used that morning. The captain was travelling down also,

"Seven, how was your day?"

"It was...Unusual."

"That's better then a bad day Seven, glad to hear it, not much happening, though i hear Neelix's delta quadrant broth made a terrible spill in the mess hall" she laughed, her smile wide.

Sevens face remained neutral reminding Janeway of Tuvok.

"I hope that the cleanup crew has gas masks."

The captain laughed. "So do i"

The doors opened, "Before you leave Seven, the doctor alerted me to the situation with Mr Barry," She paused to look at Sevens face

"If there is anything i can do, i won't tolerate any indecent behaviour" she turned to her more serious tone of voice.

"Mr Barry appears to have a...crush on me." She looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, "I however, do not return his feelings, and he has taken to following me. Today he grabbed my arm and i took action"

Janeway was taken aback, "He grabbed your arm?" she angered

"Yes, so i stopped him." She kept her face blank.

"Well", Kathryn said "I think that should teach him." she chuckled at the thought of Seven crushing his hand.

Kathryn placed her hand in the doorway so that the doors remained open,

"Alright Seven, if it happens again, tell me immediately and I'll call him in"

"As you wish captain." she left the lift.

"And seven?"

She turned and waited.

"Try not to hurt him too much." she gave her a wry smile.

"As you wish Captain." Said seven, smiling ever so slightly.

The doors slid closed.

"Humans find the most curious things entertaining." she furrowed her brow momentarily, left the corridor and went into the cargo bay. She walked to her alcove and set it up for a cycle. She stood for a moment and thought of her day, before closing her eyes and beginning her regeneration cycle.


End file.
